Figure
by Blottobb
Summary: Lost to the world, Harry will find his place among a new family. Will he allow destiny to drown him in its wake, or will heblaze a new path? Order Above All
1. Start

This is my first fanfic

Im not a writer

We'll see how it goes

**FIGURE**

"What do you think you're doing boy?"

Harry's blood ran cold as he felt the beady eyes of his uncle on the back of his neck. He knew Vernon was prone to stuff his walrus gut at random late in the night, but figured any punishment he got couldn't be as painful as the hunger that plagued him.

'Brilliant Potter! Got your hand caught in the cookie jar, looks like your future career as international jewel thief is a bust'

He was broken out of his thoughts as he felt Vernon's fat fingers grip the back of his neck and throw him head first out of the pantry and into the cabinet under the sink. His vision swimming from smacking the side of his head on the hard wood, he looked up to see his grizzly bear of an uncle lumber his way over to Harry ready to finish what he started.

"Uncle Vernon, I heard a mouse! I was making sure it didn't get into the food! Please!"

"The only rat I see here is you boy. You steal from me and now lie to me. **DO YOU THINK ME TO BE A FOOL?!**" Vernon roared as the back off his hand caught Harry's jaw sending him back into the cabinet. Tears in his eyes Harry did his best to shield himself from the onslaught of blows raining onto his body.

'Hold on, Itll be over soon hold on.'

He gasped as a stray kick found his ribs, cracking like old asphalt. Vision darkening and body crying in pain he heard his uncle out of breath pull back.

"Filthy brat. Don't expect to eat anytime soon. Steal again, and I'll crush your head in boy." Vernon spat, stepping over the child and up the stairs leaving the 10 year old boy sprawled out on the cold linoleum floor. Staring up at the ceiling all Harry could think was:

'Why'

'Why'

'What did I do'

'Im so hungry'

'Why'

'Mum'

'Dad'

'My head'

His angered flared. Consuming him.

**'WHY'**

**'WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME'**

**'SOMEONE**'

**'ANYONE'**

He knew nobody would help him, his entire life he's been alone. The only one he could rely on was himself.

So maybe he should.

He felt a wave of energy flow down his spine to his toes and back as a blazing determination overtook him. Struggling to get to his feet he hobbled to his hole under the stairs flinging the door open. Harry grabbed his bag and put in everything he could think to take. With all his possessions he exited the cupboard and for the last time looked at the place he lived for the last 10 years. It may have been a dark claustrophobic nightmare, but it was his. His space, the only space in the world he felt any sense of peace. Feeling strangely melancholic Harry closed the door and made his way out the front of the house.

'Anywhere but here'

Moonlight lit the dark streets of Surrey as he meandered through them pondering his course of action. Just as he was thinking of ways to get to London he felt a raindrop hit his nose promising a splendid rainstorm.

'Great'

Harry ran to the closest place he could think of to get out of the rain, the nearby playground a ways down the street from the Dursley house. Rain pelted his Dudley sized sweatshirt as he sprinted to get underneath the slide relatively dry. Finally out of the rain he sat down on the damp mulch and let out a sigh of relief.

'Amazing start to an adventure. Really.'

Exhausted, Harry closed his eyes for a moment thinking about falling sleep when he heard a gruff voice penetrate through the sound of rainfall on the slide above him.

"Harry Potter?"

'Shit'


	2. We Welcome You

**FIGURE**

**CHAPTER 2 : WE WELCOME YOU**

"C'mon kid, I don't have all day."

Hearing the man's voice again, Harry snapped out of his daze and slowly poked his head out behind the slide to see a cloaked man standing at the edge of the playground.

Dressed down in all black he looked like a smudge in the midst of the heavy rain with the only discernable feature being a long thin staff like object strapped to his back.

"W-Who are you? What do you want?" Harry managed to sputter over the sound of grumbling thunder and pounding in his chest.

"Jizo. Call me Jizo. As for why Im here..."

The shadow glided closer to Harry an outstretched a hand wrapped in frayed black cloth clinging to long delicate fingers holding what seemed to be a blank white card.

"Simply, an invitation."

Trying to discern any facial features behind the long dark curls covering the man's face, Harry absentmindedly grabbed the card from his hand. He felt the card pulse at his touch almost causing him to drop it in shock.

'Whoa'

He flipped the seemingly blank card over to see the image of a black bird before it shifted into a message scrawled across the top as the card pulsed again.

**_Hortus Siccus_**

**_For Those We Would Deem Worthy_**

**_We Invite You_**

**_To A Gathering of Crows_**

**_Order Above All_**

**_~Figure~_**

'What? A gathering of crows? This guy is a freaking loon I gotta get out of here fast.'

"Uh, no thanks mister I have to-"

"Im afraid its not as simple as that Mr.Potter." The man interjected.

"Magic rarely is."

"Huh? Magic?" Harry's heart dropped to his stomach as he saw the man's lips curl into a smile flashing his yellowed teeth. A blue grey aura seeped out of where the man's eyes should be behind his tangled mess of black hair.

"After all, Harry, you're a wizard."

The last thing Harry saw was a flash of red fill his vision before everything faded to black.

**A/N - Sorry about the short chapters Ill crank up the word count.**


	3. Run

**FIGURE**

**Chapter 3: **Run

Harry awoke to the sound of crackling bacon and throbbing pain rippling through his body. He opened his eyes to find himself in a suprisingly comfortable bed, not that he had much to compare it too besides his cot in the cupboard. Surrounded on all sides by what felt like a sea of mint green hospital curtains.

'Ugh, where am I? Did I pass out after leaving the house? Who was that man? That red light... it felt so familiar. It must have been a dream.

He looked to his chest to see white robes replacing his wet baggy hand me downs that might as well have been robes on his small frame. Shots of pain jolted deep in his abdomen as Harry pulled the bottom of his robes past his stomach. Deep purple splotches riddled his body from his thighs to his forearms.

'Well, I didn't dream that part. Fucking Vernon.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a head with a river of blood red hair poking itself through the curtains.

"Breakfast!"

Time stood still as he realized his exposed position, caught with his robes up presenting himself in full glory.

"GET OUT!"

He frantically pulled his robes down and in doing so managed to awkwardly stumble off the bed plopping face first down onto the tiled floor.

'Oh my god, somebody kill me.'

Wanting to find the deepest hole known to man to bury himself in, Harry heard what he thought to have been the most beautiful laugh to ever grace his ears. Filling the curtain cubicle, it almost sounded like singing as it bounced around the enclosed space.

"Be careful! And don't worry, who do you think changed you? Me and your friend have already been formally introduced." she teased.

His face matching her hair, he looked up off the ground to get a good look at his intruder. Emerald eyes met shimmering amber gems as Harry decided what was more beautiful, her laugh or her smile as she had a wide grin looking down at him.

"But I don't believe we have had the pleasure though, my name is Maricia. But most around here just call me Mari." she stated, offering her hand.

Hesistating, he reluctantly reached out to grab her slender hand. A wave of vanilla washed over him emanating from the crimson tendrils cascading down her lithe figure.

"Er, I'm Harry." swallowing the lump in his throat, he squeezed her hand "Where am I? Are you with that man from last night?"

Answering him with another brilliant smile she replied " Ah ah ah, breakfast first! Questions after!" was all she said as she turned around and exited the cubicle. Following her, Harry poked his head out of the curtains to see a small sitting room with a kitchen on the far side. Looking around he noticed two other cubicles on both sides of his, the space of the room he found to be about the size of the Dursely's ground floor.

His eyes searched the room, landing on the back of his source of embarrassment. She was tying her hair into a ponytail showing the nape of her pale neck, for some reason causing electricity to crawl down Harry's spine. He froze as she whipped her hair to the side revealing an insignia on the back of her white lab coat. A green triangle, with a lone crow settled in the middle.

'She's one of them! What do they want from me? Screw it, I've gotta find a way out of here.'

He head back inside his cubicle to see if whoever brought him here brought his backpack along with him. Searching under the bed he spotted it in the far corner under the bedside chair.

'Yes!'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%:%

Her hands worked with practiced quickness as she finished plating the rest of their breakfast.

'Lets see what he thinks of Mari's Super Breakfast Special! Another shall fall to its irresistible delight! Huhuhuhu!'

Just as she was about to call out to him, Harry popped his little head out of the curtains.

"Uhm Mari? Is there a restroom here I can use?"

"Sure kiddo, its that door next to the fridge."

"Thanks!" he squeaked as he scurried over to the other side of the room.

'What a cute kid. All of those scars, it breaks my heart to think about what kind of monsters he's been stuck with. He's so small and malnourished, there's only so much I can do until Caliban comes back and starts brewing. Maybe I can-'

She was pulled from her thoughts as the sounds of a small explosion and cracks of what sounded like a muggle gun exploded from the restroom the small boy had entered.

"Harry!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

'If there's one thing robes are good for, its for hiding stuff in.'

He laid out the two m80s and string of firecrackers he managed to steal from Dudley and friends stash in the bottom of the sink.

'Well, here it goes.'

The match came to life striking the small book. Quickly lighting his escape plan he hid beside the door turning off the lights waiting for the prey to spring his trap.

"HARRY!"

The door slammed open with force unmatched by the woman who bolted in the room with the power of a wildebeest. Not looking back, Harry took his chance and slipped out the door. Slamming the door he grabbed a nearby metal chair and set it below the doorknob hoping it would give him enough time to get some distance.

His body screaming in protest, he sprinted toward the door out of the room. Flinging it open, he began his stride to freedom when he ran into a solid black wall.

"Where ya going so fast kid? I just got here."


End file.
